


外语实战训练

by Radiose



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: 3p, M/M, 但是很柴, 作者尽力了 写到性冷淡（, 双龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *名字沙雕，但只是个搞妞的pwp（





	外语实战训练

**Author's Note:**

> *名字沙雕，但只是个搞妞的pwp（

“去喝一杯吗？”Julio问。他们刚刚收工，整个剧组的人都在忙自己的事，反而没人注意MV中的三个男主角。  
“好啊。”Nuno回答，露出一个笑，习惯性地在Julio的注视中微微歪头。而Damien则拒绝了，目光平静而深沉地从他们俩身上依次扫过。Julio不太懂他。他比他们都小几岁，想法却更难以捉摸。也许认识他更久的Nuno更了解他一些，Julio则把这差异归到了代沟上。Julio不是不喜欢他，只是他们交流有些困难，而整个项目也不过几个月的时间，相比之下，他更喜欢和会讲西班牙语又年纪相仿的Nuno一起消磨时间。  
他们并肩坐在卡座里，手里捏着瓶啤酒聊着天。一切都很正常，直到Nuno突然说：“你经常看着我。”  
Julio一时不知道如何回应，这甚至不是个疑问句。他当然喜欢看着Nuno。他生在音乐世家，从小见过的音乐家没有几千也有上百，但很少有人沉醉于音乐时像Nuno这么吸引人。他当然长得很美，而且在被人注视时会下意识摆出撩人的姿态，但在歌唱时——他流露出的神情勾人而不自知。  
所幸Nuno也没有给他很久的时间思索回答，他接着说：“如果我告诉你我有男朋友了呢？”  
Julio一愣：“那我只能说我很抱……”  
Nuno打断了他的话：“但是……”  
“但是？”  
“但是我们想邀请你加入？”他又笑起来，带着种摆了人一道的狡黠，又故意舔了舔嘴唇。  
“……是Damien？”Julio飞快地反应过来，这下一切都有了解释，“那当然好。”他说，把Nuno拉进一个深吻里。

他们好歹撑到了Nuno的房间，没在电梯里就搞起来。Julio一把把Nuno抵到墙上，用灵活的舌头挑逗Nuno的，手上把Nuno的衬衫从西裤里扯出来。  
Damien裹着浴袍坐在沙发上，清了清嗓子：“你们玩得挺开心啊。”  
Nuno闻声中断了那个吻，扭头看了看他，笑着说：“你来了。”这话说得半心半意，他的手还环在Julio腰际，探进了衬衫里，边和走过来的Damien浅浅地接了个吻。  
“我猜Nuno告诉你了？”Damien问。  
“我想我们没有互相往对方脸上揍一拳已经说明了问题。”  
Damien和Julio互相盯着，先是试探地交换了一个短暂的吻。他们分开时Damien脸上露出一个惊讶的表情，主动地再次吻上去。  
他们结束那个吻时，Nuno已经把自己脱得只剩一件敞着怀的白衬衫，倚坐在床头问：“如果你们确认完了伦理问题，请问我们现在能操了吗？”他边说边分开了双腿。  
Damien和Julio对视一眼，Damien微微偏了偏头。于是Julio走上前去，Nuno的双臂缠上了他，把他拉进一个热情的吻里，主动地吮他的舌头。  
Julio咬了咬Nuno的嘴唇，顺着脖颈一路向下，吻到了胸膛，用力吸出一个痕迹，特意避开了可能会在MV里出镜的地方，但也避开了敏感的地方。  
“体贴的混蛋。”Nuno低声嘀咕一句，把他的手按到自己乳头上。  
Julio从善如流地开始揉按，一手探向Nuno硬起的阴茎撸了几把：“别说你不喜欢。”  
Nuno只是轻轻吸气，扭了扭腰。然后他伸出手臂，从床头的抽屉里摸出了润滑剂。  
他在手指上挤了一些，把一根手指探进了自己的穴口。  
Julio用唇舌抚慰他另一边的乳头，也把自己的一根手指塞了进去。  
这有些突然，Nuno没预见到这个，短促地呻吟了一声。而伴着那美妙的声音，Julio又伸了根手指进去。那里颇为松软，很明显离上一次性爱并不太久。  
Julio心里没来由地涌上点醋意，又飞快地按了下去。他们允许你参与进他们的关系里，要感激。  
Nuno什么都没察觉到，带着他的两根手指在自己后穴里进出，浅浅地按上前列腺。但Damien凑上来，安慰地吻他，手指插进他整齐的马尾里。  
Nuno对自己的男友舔舔嘴唇：“看够了？”他又插了根手指进去。四根手指在敏感点上揉按，他觉得自己很快就要忍不住了。  
“等等。”他出声说道。Julio闻言把手指抽了出来。  
Nuno跪坐起来，深呼吸压抑自己的欲望，背对着Julio跪趴下去，臀部翘高，引诱地扭了扭。  
Julio不想忍了，一插到底，Nuno长长地呻吟一声。  
那里又热又湿，还不停地吸着他。Julio按住Nuno紧窄的腰身，抽出去一些，又重重撞进去。  
Nuno随着他的动作小声呻吟着，而Damien来到他面前，手从他的脸颊滑到下颚，几根手指抵在他喉间按了按，Nuno的呻吟瞬间拔高了些。他解说似的对Julio说：“他这块很敏感。”  
作为回应，Julio加快了抽插的速度。Damien的拇指正好搭在Nuno唇上，被他咬了一口，又含进去舔了舔。他在呻吟间隙含含糊糊地抱怨：“别拿我……啊，当教具，让他……自己……发现。”  
Damien轻笑了一声，挪开手。Nuno把头靠在他大腿上喘了口气，接着主动地把Damien硬起的阴茎含了进去。  
他尽力控制着口交的节奏，但Julio时不时的深顶会使他把那东西吞进到意想不到的深度。他被刺激得喉咙紧缩，发出点噎到的声音。Damien稍微向后退一点，一手怜惜地抚过Nuno因为缺氧而憋得发红的眼圈，但另一只手仍然按在他后脑，轻轻抓住他束起的长发。  
Julio没有留力，一刻不停地朝他的敏感点冲撞，Nuno很快被操到了高潮。他实在支撑不住，把Damien的阴茎吐出来，全身发抖地抓住他大腿。而Julio被他的肠道紧紧吸着， 没有刻意忍耐，全部射了进去。  
Damien把失神的Nuno拉进怀里，摩挲着他的肩颈，温柔地问他要不要喝水。  
Nuno很快从高潮中恢复了过来，随手解开皮筋，摇摇头，头发披散到汗津津的肩膀上。他窝进Damien的怀里索吻，一边享受着Julio在他背上的啄吻。  
很快他又有了感觉，直起身体，把Damien的阴茎抵在自己后穴，一点一点地吞进去。而Julio没闲着，一手按着他后脑，与他接吻。  
Nuno被快感刺激得发抖，这对不应期刚过的他还是有些太过了。  
但更过的还在后面。  
Damien缓缓向上挺动了几下，停了下来，把一只手指慢慢伸了进去。这还是有点痛，Nuno半闭着眼睛，尽力放松。  
“放松点。”Damien用法语说，接着切换成英语，“你可以的。”  
Nuno睁开眼半心半意地瞪了他一眼。他们俩什么时候用过英语？他明显是在跟Julio说话。他有些不满地用力夹了一下。  
就在这时Julio也伸出一只手指，在穴口周围摩挲，同时把Nuno的头发拨到一边肩膀，吻他的脖颈和下巴，还在刚才Damien告诉他的地方用力吮了一下。听到Nuno的一声呻吟卡在喉咙里，他满意地渐渐往上吻，轻轻咬了咬耳廓，舌头试探着伸进耳道舔了舔。  
Nuno尖叫着呻吟出声，同时Julio的手指也伸了进去。他把脸埋进Damien的颈窝，任由两个男人的手指开拓他。  
Damien的阴茎轻轻戳着他的前列腺，快感盖过痛感，淹没了他。不知道谁又伸了根手指进来。Damien又换回了法语，说着什么宝贝你很棒。Julio说着西语，要他放松，夸赞他很美。剩下所有的词句都从他大脑里逃了出去。  
这一切都太过了，Nuno沉醉其中，大脑一片混乱。他漂浮在云端，耳边只剩下自己带着泣音的呻吟。  
直到Julio的阴茎插进来，戳破了这个美梦，把他带回了地面。他们用了足够多的润滑，做了足够的扩张。Nuno感到的只有隐隐的钝痛，更明显的是被完全填满的饱足感。  
他们体贴地等了一会，才开始抽插。两根阴茎准确地轮流顶上敏感点的快感迅速淹没了Nuno。一开始他还能小声呻吟着试图配合，随着速度加快，他只能瘫在Damien怀里，叫也叫不出来，意识再次飘回快感构成的云端。  
等他从高潮里回过神来，他已经又射了一次，Damien和Julio抽出来射在了他肚子上。他们三个并排躺在床上，Nuno被夹在中间。  
Nuno嫌弃地看了看身上的一团混乱，随手抹开，往他们俩身上糊去。Damien反应迅速地跟着Nuno一起去闹Julio。Julio狼狈地招架他们，长发乱成一团。  
三个人黏黏糊糊地闹了一会，笑声取代性爱的呻吟充斥房间。Nuno眼睛亮晶晶地对他们提议：“下次再玩一次吧！”

 

FIN


End file.
